


Just One Look

by sammiespy85



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiespy85/pseuds/sammiespy85
Summary: How can just one look have this much power over, one person?





	Just One Look

Usually she enjoyed the process of getting her Dany wig taken off, the bald cap removed and her braided hair undone. It was a relaxing way to end the day. But today…. today she was having trouble regulating her breath and sitting still. The hair artist took down another braid and started to unwind it, Emilia’s eyes swept over to figure leaning back in his chair, one leg bent the other stretched out in front of him. He had a hand resting against his chin and lips, his dark smoldering eyes were watching her every movement. He looked like he could eat her whole, right then and there.  
   
He knew he was making her nervous, he could see it in the way she couldn’t sit still, the way her eyes kept sweeping over to him, to hold his gaze for a few seconds, before looking away again. His presence was causing a beautiful pink color to spread across her cheeks. God, she was exquisite. He could watch her every minute for the rest of his life, and always be in awe of her. He leaned forward then, folding his hands and resting his elbows on his legs. Looking up at her once again.   
   
She could feel the tension start to build in her abdomen, coiling like a snake ready to strike. She could feel his gaze on her, she licked her lips and looked over at him again. He was now leaning forward, his dark curls falling around his face. Her eyes found his and their gazes locked together, drinking each other in. She could feel the exact moment the heat between her legs turned into an inferno, causing her to shift in her chair once again. Keeping her eyes on his, she re-crossed her legs, letting the skirt of her costume hike up her thigh. It was suddenly getting harder to breathe, the tension in the air of the hair/makeup trailer becoming thick.  
   
The hair artist bushed out the last of her hair and unceremoniously released her from the chair. She whispered her thanks, quickly stood up, grabbed her jacket and bolted for the door. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the cold Belfast air as she stepped outside, she tried to calm her racing heart. She was almost winning the war with her emotions when she felt someone grab the back of her jacket, and help her put it on her shoulders. She didn’t have to turn around or ask who it was, she knew. He was the only one that caused her body to react this way. She felt his finger brush the back of her neck as he fixed her jacket, causing a shiver to run down her spine.  
   
He saw how her body was reacting to him, as his fingers brushed the back of her neck. He smiled to himself, enjoying the affect he was having on her. If only she realized how just her very existence, drove him insane. He leaned in towards her then. His chest pressing against her back, he felt her take a sharp intake of breath as his breath ghosted over her pulse point, then to her ear. “Em, care to share a shuttle back to the hotel?”  
   
She clasped her hands together, took in another breath, trying desperately to steady herself. “I have to change out of this costume first, meet me at my trailer in 10 minutes and then we can head back” she intended it to sound a lot more forceful, but all she managed was barely a whisper. She could still feel him pressed into her back, his breath still hot against her neck, causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin.  
   
“Hmmm, sounds good. I will see you in 10” and with that he sauntered towards his own trailer, to fetch his things. She already missed the heat of his body and the smell of his cologne. Another breath in, making sure that if she attempted to walk, she would land face first in the dirt. Fixing her jacket, she headed into the direction of the costume trailer. She quickly changed from Daenerys back to Emilia, and after thanking the costume masters, she headed out and towards her trailer.  
   
As she approached she saw him leaning up against her trailer. He had changed his shirt, he now wore a loose white dress shirt and black jeans. His hair still wild around his face. It was getting dark, but she could see that his eyes were tracking her every step. Dear Jesus, wasn’t he the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She couldn’t blame all the girls who fawned over him when they were out in public together. She stopped in front of him then, grabbing his hand and looking up into his beautiful dark eyes “I just have to grab my bag”. He nodded, squeezed her hand and watched her go into the trailer and disappear behind the door.  
   
He looked up as the trailer door opened and she emerged. Bag hanging off her shoulder. He pushed off the trailer, coming to stand next to her. She smelled incredible, how was it that she did after filming for 13 hours? She looked up at him, gave him a dazzling smile and asked, “Ready to go?”. He smiled back, grabbed her hand and lead her to where the hotel shuttle waited for them. He opened the door of the van for her, she climbed in, and slid across the seat. He climbed in after her, closing the door. Their bodies were just inches away from each other, the tension in the air returned. Their hands rested on the seat between them, millimeters away from each other. Hers crept closer, his fingers reached out and tangled themselves with hers. His thumb drawing gentle circles on the back of her hand.  
With every swipe of his thumb, electric shocks shot through her body. How was it that a simple gesture such as this, could cause this kind of reaction from her? With the way, their hands held onto each other, she was able to slowly rub her thumb up and down his little finger, enjoying the feel of his skin. She drew in another ragged breath, and dared to look at him. He was once again watching her, she was finally able to identify the look in his eyes, it was desire. The realization made the knot in her stomach intensify. Just then he lifted their joined hands to his mouth, and kissed the back of her hand. The meeting of his lips with her skin, sent a shiver down through both of them. The van arrived at the hotel just then, forcing them to break contact. He opened the door, climbed out turned and helped her step down. Their eyes lingering on each other once again.  
“Well, thanks for riding back with me” she said, her body starting to gravitate towards his. “I’m going to head to my room, I will see you later…” she turned then and headed through the lobby doors and straight for the elevator.  
   
“Fuck” he swore to himself. He was screwed. He watched her disappear into the elevator, the cold air helping to calm the fire coursing through this body from just being in the same proximity as her. He lit a cigarette, took one drag but then quickly put it out. He didn’t want nicotine, the drug he was craving was a petite brunette who had the ability to stop him in his tracks, with just the mention of her name. He scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair, making his mind up in that moment.  
   
   
She fidgeted with the neckline on her blouse. She had changed her top about six times already, she couldn’t seem to settle her nerves. Tension was still coiled in her belly and heat still raging between her legs. She ran her hands over her skirt, smoothing it down and checked her reflection one more time. There was a sudden and almost, urgent knock on the door. It startled her, but she didn’t know why, she was almost expecting it. With a deep breath, she walked over to the door, unlatched it and pulled it open. “Kit” she whispered on an intake of breath. He was leaning against the door frame, and looked up at her, eye searching. She pulled the door open further, a silent invitation for him to come in. Keeping his eyes on hers, he walked in, hands in his pockets.  
   
She closed the door and turned towards him, her heart fluttered as he was standing by her bed. She didn’t dare move yet, not exactly trusting her actions around him. She watched his as his eyes roamed around her room, then finding their way back to her. If she were to think back on this night, she would pin point that exact moment as her undoing. Their eyes locked together and he gave her a half-crocked smile, he knew she wouldn’t resist it. As if on instinct she came over to stand in front of him, never breaking eye contact. He leaned towards her, his breath hot against her ear “Its later” he whispered to her. His hands on either of her shoulder, he turned her around and pushed down onto the bed. She looked up at him questioning, he smiled and kneeled in front of her.  
   
Placing a hand on each of her knees, he heard her take in a sharp breath. He moved himself closer to her, running his left hand up the inside of her leg. Their lips were just a few inches apart and as his fingers brushed the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, she gasped and he closed the distance between them. Meshing their mouths together. Her arms immediately went around his neck and her hands in his hair. He looped an arm around her waist, and pushed her onto the bed further, pressing himself into her. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, requesting access which he granted willingly. Their tongues dueling, teeth clashing and lips sucking. Dear god she was sensational, he was drunk on the taste of her, the scent of her and the feel of her. He pushed her legs apart with his knee, and settled his hips on hers, still fully clothed. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer.  
   
His hands running up her body to tug at the hem of her blouse. He pulled away from her lips, long enough to tug her blouse over her head. He was on her again, mouth sucking at the pulse point on her neck causing her to moan his name. Her hands pulling at his shirt, yearning to have his skin in contact with hers. He pulled his shirt over his head and flung it across the room. He quickly released the front clasp of her bra, exposing her perfect breasts “fuck!” he whispered, and then his mouth was on her again. He ran his tongue across her nipple, she leaned up into him, his name on her lips. The sound of her breathy voice saying his name was almost enough to do him in. with his other hand he soothed her back down onto the bed, teasing her other breast with his hand. He made a trail of hot, wet kisses from her nipple, across her breast and down her belly, until he stopped at the wait of her skirt.

Her body was on fire, every place he touched, licked or kiss was fire. She looked down at him, as he ever so slowly removed her skirt leaving her in just her panties. After discarding her skirt, he moved back up her body, placing sweet kisses on her as he made his way back to her lips. He stopped to pay extra attention to the pulse point at her neck, making her shiver. She ran her hands down his chest and over his stomach, which caused him to take a sharp breath in, removing his lips from her neck and locking his deep chocolate, desire filled eyes with hers. With her other hand she pulled his head towards her, and caught him in a searing kiss, that made him go weak and almost finish before they really began. They became frantic, both trying to pull at his jeans to remove the offending barrier. His fingers ghosting down her body to find her panties soaked from her arousal. He kicked off his jeans and underwear, then removed her panties in one maneuver. 

She lay bare before him, and the site was magnificent. She was perfect. He kissed the inside of each thigh, making her thrust her hips towards him. He pushed her hips back down onto the bed and licked her from opening to clit, circling his tongue around the swollen pink bud. She cried out, clamping her thighs around his head. He laughed, the vibrations causing another jolt of sensation to shoot through her. With one final lick, he crawled back up to her, kissing any part of her he could. When he reached her lips, he attached his like a man without oxygen and she was his life force. Her legs wrapping around his waist. He took his cock in one hand, and rubbed the tip of it against her wetness, teasing a little. 

“Kit!... I need…. you” she managed to get out between hungry open mouthed kisses. He rubbed the tip against her one more time, before lining his hips up with hers and entering her in one fluid motion. The sensation made them both gasp. He didn’t waste much time before he was moving inside her, the friction causing the heat between them to build at an alarming rate. She raked her nails down his back as their matched thrusts increased. He attached his lips to her neck once again, biting a little as he felt her walls start to pulsate around him. He reached a hand down and rubbed her clit. She cried out “Fuck! Kit! I’m… gonna…” but it was too late, her walls clamping around him her juices flowing out and dripping down. With one final thrust he joined his orgasm with hers, spilling himself inside her. 

They clung to each other, unwilling to let the other go. Sweat covering their bodies in a light sheen. He rolled off of her, but kept a firm grip of her waist, pulling her with him. She settled at his side, head resting on his chest, fingers drawing slow circles over the muscles there. He buried his nose in her hair, took a deep breath in and pulled her tighter against him. Kissing the top of her head, he brought his fingers to her chin, and tilted her head up so he could look at her. Her eyes were full of the very emotion on the tip of his tongue. She brought a hand up pushed his hair away from his eyes, running her finger down to trace his lips. Her eyes caught his and before he could, she whispered “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was super nervous to post this, but here it is. This was inspired by a Kimilia related gif a good friend posted. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
